Surprises a Poudlard
by pauline-helo
Summary: Drago a Gryffondor? Hermione ainée d'une grande famille? Luna populaire? Harry meilleur ami de Drago et Ron? Ginny amoureuse? Ron timide? Lavande amie avec tout le ptit groupe? Et puis il y a cette nouvelle fille... HP/GW, HG/RW,DM/LL FIC EN PAUSE


**Note de l'auteur: **C'est ma première fic dsl j'écris pas encore très bien! Ce chapitre est très court mais c'est juste le prologue. Bah les persos appartiennent a JKR appart quelques uns que j'ai inventé... :p J'éspère que vous aimerez bien quand meme et ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur du tout (il est meme assez nul, enfin moi chui décue) bonne lectuer quand meme bizz pauline

* * *

**Prologue :**

-Harry, réveille-toi ! cria la voix de Sirius d'en bas des escaliers, Sa fait une demi-heure que je t'appelle, tu vas rater le train si tu continue !

-J'arrive, répondit le jeune brun en se retournant dans son lit et se rendormi aussitôt.

Il faut dire que le soir d'avant il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, il pensait a l'année a venir, sa dernière année a Poudlard, allait-il enfin sortir avec Ginny, celle qu'il aimait depuis 3 ans ? Et si oui quelle serait le réaction de Ron, le seul grand frère de la jeune fille et meilleur ami d'Harry ? Et Drago, son autre ami depuis toujours, arrivera t'il a séduire la belle et si populaire Luna ? (nda : vous vous atendiez pas a sa si ? lol) Hermione et Ron vont-ils se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment ? Et Lavande quesqu'elle va devenir dans tout sa ? Est-ce que gryffondor gagnera la coupe de quidditch avec lui en attrapeur, Drago en batteur et Ginny en poursuiveuse ? Et aussi autre question importante : Quand est ce que Sirius se trouvera une femme ?...D'ailleurs en parlant de lui… :

-Harry tu vas te réveiller immédiatement ! Il est dix heures et demi !!

-Oui j'arrive… Quoi ?! Dix heures et demi, mais le train part dans une demi heure ! T'aurait pu me réveiller plus tôt !

-Harry !!

-Oui bon d'accord j'ai rien dit.

OoOoOoOoO

-Alors frérot tu retourne a ton école de sorciers ?

-Ouais et franchement Yesko, je préfère aller a Poudlard que devoir aller a l'université, regarde toi ! Etudier la médecine ??

-Je te comprends plus Drago, je croyais que tu voulais faire comme moi ?!

-Oui mais façon magique, médicomage quoi, je ne sais pas comment tu peux faire sa sans magie sa doit être horrible !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller, les autres doivent m'attendre ! Tu dira au revoir a Imran de ma part ?

-Oui oui t'inquiète, a bientôt frérot !

OoOoOoOoO

-Allez les ptits avancez !

-Eh, Mione on est plus si petit que sa, protesta Lucy.

-On rentre a Poudlard, rajouta fièrement Nathan.

-Et en plus on a 11 ans, c'est grand 11 ans ! finit Anna.

-Bon bah alors : avancez les triplées !

-Mais t'es cruche ou quoi ? demanda sérieusement Nathan.

-Non mais ta vu comment tu me parle ??

-Bah, il a raison, on va ne pas foncer dans un mur de pierre juste parce que notre sœur chérie nous le demande non plus ! renchérit Anna.

-Mais vous m'avez déjà vu faire c'est simple et puis c'est de la magie, vous le traverser et c'est tout ! Vous devriez vous habituer a ce genre de chose y a que sa a Poudlard.

-Mouais, fit Lucy peu rassurée.

-Mione !! ca va ? Ta passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Drago ! Oui sa va super bien mais sa irait encore mieux si ces garnements voulaient bien traverser le mur !

-Ah, vous passez en première année, vous allez voir Poudlard c'est exeptionel, mais ya qu'un moyen d'y aller, leur dit Drago en pointant le mur du doigt.

-D'accord on y va si on est obligés, soupira Nathan.

-Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, fit une voix derrière eux une fois que les triplées furent partis.

-Théo ! T'aurait quand même pu m'aider à les persuader c'est aussi ton frère et tes sœurs !

-J'avais autre chose à faire !

Hermione commença à ouvrir sa bouche mais Drago l'interrompit sentant que sa aller mal touner.

-Regarde, Ron et Gin arrivent !

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Luna et Lavande furent aussi arrivées (bizarrement Drago se mit a beaucoup parler pour rien dire juste pour impressionner tout le monde, il raconta même qu'il était allé au ski pendant les vacances, ce que tout le monde cru vu que Drago était le seul a être de famille moldue et par conséquent le seul a savoir que le ski ne se pratique pas au plein mois d'aout ! ). Enfin bref tout était normal, il ne manquait plus que…

-Harry, commença à le réprimander Hermione, il est 11h moins 5 on t'attendait mais franchement…attends c'est de la confiture que ta sur le nez ?

-Possible, je me suis levé ya 20 minutes…

-Toi, soupira ironiquement Ginny, tu changeras jamais !

-Bah tu m'aime comme je suis non ?

Luna fut la seule à remarquer que Ginny avait légèrement rougi à cette phrase et changea vite de sujet pour ne pas déranger sa meilleure amie (a qui elle demanderait tout les détails plus tard)

-Et si on allait dans le train s'asseoir dans le compartiment du fond comme dab et on se racontera nos vacances ! Proposa t elle.

-Super idée, approuva Drago (qui l'approuverait même si elle disait de tous se jeter sous le train), surtout que le train part dans exactement 32 secondes.

Les amis tournèrent tous la tête vers la grande horloge de la gare nda : lol et remarquèrent que le beau blond avait raison, ils sautèrent dans le train, ayant a peine le temps de dire au revoir a leur familles. Une fois tous confortablement installés, les chocogrenouilles sorties et les bavardages commencés, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une jeune fille aux yeux émeraude apparut et demanda :

-Je peux m'asseoir avec vous, y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments ?

* * *

**_Qui est cette fille?_**

**_Laissez moi une tite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!_**

**_(C'est ma première fic alors soyez pas trop méchant...)_**


End file.
